


Can't Be Saved, Yeah Right.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Funny, M/M, Romance, mature - Freeform, porn maybe, sour wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has been through job after job but really, he's not a job person, or a people person frankly. But this is his last chance, the last job his career counselor will give him. He's already blown them all so he needs to do great. </p><p>But a secretary, really? </p><p>And for a goof like Stiles Stilinski? </p><p>Derek doesn't think he can last a week before he pins Stiles against the wall and rips his throat out. Or maybe just passionately make out with him. Whichever comes to mind first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first Sterek story...mm, I'm insecure. This is just the Prologue ladies and gents, please stay for more, he'll be meeting his one and only true love, next chapter! Eeep! I'm so excited it's embarrassing. I hope you like it. Lots of love. X! 
> 
> -Cas

“I’m sorry Derek but that’s it. You blew everything else up.” 

Derek watched the hand of the career counselor shake off the remaining tracks of white powdered donut crumbs off her hand.

“I-” Derek had to stop himself right there. The mere thought of taking this job made him want to laugh. He held it in and instead shook his head slightly.

“I can’t take this job.” He said simply, letting his strong Adonis body lean back on the wooden chair; the only chair that occupied her office. Well, besides the computer chair her butt was currently occupying.

The lady, Mrs. Wels to be exact, leaned her body back on her cushioned chair and raised an eyebrow.

“Explain to me,” she paused “how you can just come in here week after week, demanding job after job because of course, none seem to satisfy you? And when they do, you seem to somehow always ruin it.” She said, not bothering to meet Derek’s eyes.

“None of the jobs were right. I need the right job.” Derek said.

“What is the right job Mr. Hale? A doctor? A chemist? If so, this is the wrong place to be.” she said licking her bottom lip.

“I can’t take this job.” he repeated aimlessly.

Mrs. Wels finally landed her eyes on Derek.

“Then I believe I cannot help you.”

“Why not?” Derek said leaning forward instantly. He was getting angry, and he really, really couldn’t afford to be angry. Well, okay, he was angry all the time, he just didn’t show it; and he can’t show it. At least not here.

Mrs. Wels moved a bit, trying not to show her shock at the raise of voice the young Adonis showed her.

“Mr. Hale” she said narrowing her eyes “Your first job was a bus driver correct?” she asked as she pulled out a single form, typed with words that were check-marked. Now that he really looked at it, it was a list of jobs. A list of his last few jobs that he terribly failed at.

I mean, the only reason he was here at this stupid place was because his sister, being brutally murdered two months ago, was his only money resource. Not that he only used her for money, he loved Laura. And you best believe he’s going to avenge her. Just how he avenged his family with Kate Argent. By ripping her throat out. He just needed to figure out who the murderer was and then everything will slowly fall into place.

But then there’s money. Something Derek is not fond of. He barely had money as it was, living in the burned up house of his childhood memories, where it once stood tall and proud, and beautiful. And even more beautiful? The sight of his mother coming home after a long day at work, pretending to be normal but coming home to a family full of baby wolves, only to teach them how to survive. And she sure did, everyone did. How else would Derek be alive? But money was still a huge issue. So for a long while, as his sister lived ten minutes away as the star neurologist surgeon of Beacon Hills, along with the side job of being an artist now quite known, she sent him checks. He refused at first but then she explained how she was just looking out for him. Truth be told, he didn’t know how she could do it. After all they went through, he and Laura, with the family, with everything, he couldn’t understand how she could live normally, hiding her anger, if she even had any. She was such a kind heart. She explained to him that she understood. She and Derek were too very different souls, who handled things very differently. She dealt with things; he sucked himself into the black hole that was his depressing life he made for himself. And she understood that. And she didn’t try to change him, or save him. Because Derek Hale cannot be saved. So he accepted her money.

There was also the fact that he wasn’t exactly job material but he needed to eat, along with many other necessities. And being a wolf just didn’t help out in that department. But after Laura’s death, after the court immediately declined him of any sort of life insurance money, he knew he had to go out there, and since he brutally dropped out of high school, starting from the top wasn’t an option. He had to go bottom up; not throwing the avenging plot into flames but simply placing it aside.

But things are hard. This is new. Derek doesn’t know how to do things; and that almost never happens.

Derek nodded slightly late, suddenly remembering her question of holding the bus driving position as his first job. Is she giving him that job back? Surely not. Not after what happened.

“Right” she said cupping her head in her hand and staring down at the paper that was held between her fingers, “You couldn’t control yourself, and threatened a kid, telling him that if he did not shut up you would rip his throat out, _with your teeth”_

Derek met her eyes and gave her a weak spilled smile. How can you explain that?

In his defense, the kid would not be quiet. And Derek is a low-tempered guy.

“Second job” she muttered slowly, “Janitor. A man walked by, accidently dropping a soda can and you decided to pin him against the wall, telling him to ‘ _lick that all clean because I just fucking mopped you inconsiderate-_ ’and you didn’t get to finish because by that time, security was already pulling you away” she said shooting Derek a cruel smile.

He rolled his eyes and she took it as an obvious sign to continue.

“Third job, a taxi driver. Ah, my personal favorite” she said beaming at the paper.

“Are you listening Mr. Hale?”

Derek’s head snapped up and met the hazel eyes.

“A customer apparently forgot to pay and you, and I quote, _‘chased him down with your car only to corner him in a back alley, demanding for the money’_ and he swears he saw your eyes go red for a second. Lovely, lovely these stories are.” She said puckering her lips and applying some more of her extra rose red lipstick.

“Fourth job, security guard” she raised an eyebrow up as she continued reading “You _threw_ a man, at a windowed door, leaving the door shattered, along with a broken arm, simply because he raised his voice at you. I’m sorry, but isn’t that the job? Dealing with difficult people, _the right way?_ ”

Derek sighed.

“Fifth job,-”

“I get it” Derek said, stopping her mocking act right there. He couldn’t take it anymore, and if he did, he’d snap, and snapping was no option.

“Right, of course you do” she said with a sour smile, “Now you have to understand that I’ve walked miles to help you Mr. Hale. But you’ll have to work with me here!” She said raising her voice.

She glanced down at her wooden desk and took a deep breath in.

“This is the last job I have for you. If you blow this, if you-just, keep the job” she said mindlessly, leaving the last few words to string out of her mouth carelessly as she aimed her focus on her big black computer.

“I can’t-”

“You’re going to have to”

“But-”

“Do you want the money?”

Derek stayed silent.

“8 a.m. sharp Mr. Hale, your boss will be waiting for you”

She looked up and met his eyes. She obviously saw the misery written across his face for she smiled at the sight of it. Crude lady.

Derek pressed his lips together in frustration, making a thin line. Thinner than his lips already were.

“Fine” he said. Another battle lost with this stupid woman. Hopefully this will be the last time he ever sees her. Probably not.

“Great” she smiled and cupped her head in her right hand.

Derek got up slowly from the chair, finally ready to leave this unbearable room and go home to his burned up house. He didn’t exactly mind its shriveled black demeanor, but he didn’t like it. Just because you’re used to something doesn’t mean you like it. Although it did have some sort of needy feel that just clung on to Derek’s shoulder. He couldn’t leave the house. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. But things have certainly improved. After his sister’s constant whines about how he should at least fix it up a bit, he figured, what with her giving him money, he might as well make her a tiny bit happier. Besides, once the painting of the burned up wood was finished and the new tiles floors were cemented in, along with a stove, a fridge, a television and a new bed, things weren’t half bad. Things almost looked normal. At least all the roofs were covered now. I mean, not like he needed protection or anything, he’s a freaking werewolf.

Derek brushed off his jeans. The feel of this stuffed up room was giving him the ants.

“Derek”

He turned quickly at the sound of the woman actually using his name first name for once.

“Don’t blow it” she said smirking.

Derek rolled his eyes and finally opened the door to his now new world of infinite possibilities. How cliché. Yeah right.

 _I can’t believe I’m gonna be a fucking secretary_ , he thought as his perfect ass moved down the hall, soon to be placed on his leathery Camero seat.


	2. You Can Be Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally meet. Isaac and Scott reunite. And Lydia's still a cold bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you like it. Just, idk be brutally honest. I hate my work. But, you gotta try somehow right? : ) x

“Today’s the day!”

Stiles’ eyes turned away from Isaac’s lanky body and landed on Lydia Martin’s more, developed figure? Definitely more beautiful, definitely more stunning.

Lydia walked in, pursing her lips just how she’s always done. Since back in middle school when she barely figured out how much more adequate she was compared to others. Those lips were a sign of ‘I’m better than you and I know it’, and frankly, everyone knew it. Especially Stiles, considering he’s been in love with her since elementary school.

Now the so-called love of his life is the boss of her own company, a shoe company, L.M.Q. to be exact, standing for Lydia M Queen’s Shoe Company. A company that is now fortunately, quite known. But like the company, Lydia’s always been quite known. Not wanting to leave, she built an entirely new, also big, building in Beacon Hills; _her_ building, after her shoe company started getting known. But she needed employees, people that’d help her out with all the departments. So why not her great friends from high school? Wrong.

Lydia hired strangers, assigned them jobs and sat in her office all day, managing. But apparently after a week, she figured out how incapable her workers were. One street urchin, two hair stylists and a homeless assistant.

With the help of Allison, who now works as a nurse next to Scott’s mom, she fired everyone and hired new people. People in need of jobs, like Stiles per say, and Isaac Lahey, who she previously had a thing with, which Stiles barely found out about but was oddly unaffected by, and Danny Mahealini who is now Stiles’ good friend, and Jackson Whittemore, the complete jackass who’s parents apparently cut him off, leaving him hopeless, but thank God for Lydia’s pity party on her ex-fiance. 

Yes, ex-fiance, according to Lydia who found Jackson in bed with another guy, which was a complete shock, Stiles had to say. A guy who’s face she didn’t get to see since he jumped from the bed instantly and ran out the door into the cold filled night. And she doubted it too, I mean, why would Jackson be with a guy when Lydia was voluptuous and beautiful and waiting right at his sideline. But that was it, no questions asked, she kicked him out and threw the ring down the toilet. But the news of his moneyless state got her feeling bad. So she hired him as her much needed assistant; fetching her coffee, doing her paperwork, combing her very grumpy cat. It was all very funny to Stiles, the way Jackson would treat Lydia in high school made Stiles want to punch a wall and sometimes even himself. I mean, sure he was co-captain of the lacrosse team and the guy wasn’t exactly bad-looking but he had no right to treat her like some rag doll that clings on to his every whim. So the fact that he’s now basically Lydia’s bitch gave Stiles a warm feeling. A feeling that felt oh too good.

“Jackson!” she yelled, turning around “Hurry up, today is the day!” Lydia shrieked with a huge grin on her face.

Today _was_ the day. The day? Yeah, the day Isaac and Stiles finally get their secretaries Lydia’s been promising. And that included Scott as one of them! Of course, he’d been offered the job earlier but settled on declining it only for the soul purpose that if he did take the job, he’d have less time for Allison, who was studying to be a nurse. So Scott just fed off of his mother and occasionally Stiles, but Stiles didn’t mind. That’s his goddamn best friend. But now, since Allison and Scott brutally broke up, Scott was job hunting and Lydia was taking.

Standing next to Isaac, waiting for Lydia’s perfectly strawberry blonde locks to catch up with her as they swung side to side when she walked, Stiles was praying Scott would be his. I mean, working in a room with your best friend all day, doing something you love. Is that even called work? Who was he kidding, of course he’ll get Scott, no questions asked! Of course Isaac would get a secretary too. Hopefully someone he likes, someone he can relate to considering he’s always been kind of a loner.

“Did you get the sketches I asked for Stiles?” Lydia asked, placing a smooth hand on her hip.

Stiles definitely had the sketches. In fact, he had extra sketches just in case. He loved his job. And it was so unexpected. The day Lydia assigned him to head of his department, the high heels, which was pretty much a one person job, he groaned. And out loud, not afraid to show his disappointment. I mean, could he get a more feminine job? What did Lydia think of him? Making Stiles design _high heels_. At least Isaac got the mutual department. Flats and Shoes. Which didn’t sound too bad. Even Danny had a nice job, publishing the magazines Lydia had printing weekly for publicity. It even had an advice column, which Stiles doesn’t read every Tuesday at 12pm on the dot when they get sent out.

Although with mild discomfort, one month in, Stiles got comfy, everything fell into place and his sketches were flying out the roof considering how Lydia shrieked in excitement every time she favored a sketch. Which, humbly, was each one. Leaving Stiles with a plastered on grin that never left until he fell to sleep at night.

“Of course your majesty” Stiles said smiling, except Lydia didn’t smile back. She just sort of gave him a careless glance before moving her eyes towards Isaac. As always.

“And you? Anything new?” she asked, turning away and walking towards the coffee table placed in the middle of the room. The vast room containing bits of furniture here and there, an elevator, and three doors. One of them entering Isaac’s office, another entering Danny’s, and the one farthest from the elevator entering Stiles’, (Isn’t it cool? He had a freaking office. God it’s totally sophisticated). The elevator leading up to Lydia’s floor. The entire floor to herself. And of course Jackson, but Stiles has been in Lydia’s office, quite a few times actually, and Jackson has only one tiny wooden desk for himself in the corner of Lydia’s office, a crappy computer and a ripped chair. He remembers the first time he went in there.

_“Don’t you think it’s a little too much? Being all chained up and sad looking back there” Stiles said, trying to hold in a laugh as he watched Jackson’s knee hit the desk that was obviously too small for him._

_“No” Lydia grinned, “Want to know the worst part?”_

_Stiles nodded in assurance, grinning at the thought of Jackson’s torture._

_“I took away Google Chrome, he can only use Internet Explorer”_

_Stiles mouth dropped._

_“That’s like cutting off someone’s dick, that’s terrible” Stiles said._

_“And even now, I should do that” Lydia said, glaring at Jackson. Stiles could practically see her teeth grinding._

Isaac muttered a ‘Yes’ to her question as she sat down on the white linen couch and then patted the cushion next to her, indicating for one of the guys to sit down.

Jackson moved towards her.

“Not you” she said, not even bothering to look up at him.

Stiles stifled in a laugh.

“Stiles” Lydia smiled, “Sit” she said calmly and then turned towards Isaac.

“You too” she added.

Lydia’s tight blue dress, the kind of blue that makes you think of ocean nights, curved around her fare body. Anyone could get lost just by looking at her. She leaned forward, grabbed a cup of water from the table and then sipped until Stiles and Isaac were silently at her side.

Jackson stood silently, rolling his eyes and holding a coffee that Stiles assumed, had to be hers. He didn’t think Jackson had plum berry lip gloss to smear on the white coffee lid. And for the record, Stiles didn’t know if it was plum berry lip gloss, I mean, why would he know? That’s ridiculous ha…okay yeah, he knows, but c’mon, he’s pined for Lydia ever since he can remember. He’s never liked anyone else. Ever. Or maybe he’s just afraid to.

Okay so, maybe in the last few months since Stiles got this awesome job here (which he loves, by the way), things have been turning differently each day. Every time Lydia used to walk into a room Stiles stomach would drop, his lungs would flutter and his heart would start beating so fast he was sure it’d explode out of his chest. And that was _every_ time she walked in. But now, every time she walked in, he mentally shrugged, it didn’t matter. She didn’t matter. And he didn’t even notice he was doing it until Isaac made note of it one day.

_“You know what I’ve noticed Stilinski?”_

_“What Lahey?” Stiles asked as he stuffed a chunk of broccoli into his mouth._

_This whole diet thing he decided to take up is rubbing him the wrong freaking way. He needed meat. Savory juicy meat. And he didn’t care what kind. An elephant burger for all he cares. But he made a promise with his father, ‘I won’t eat meat if you don’t’ Stiles said, ‘Are you implying that I become a vegetarian? I’m forty-five Stiles, I can eat whatever the hell I want’ the Sheriff said stubbornly, ‘C’mon dad, to get healthy, remember what the doctor said? Besides, I bet I can last longer than you can’ Stiles smirked. The Sheriff extended his hand and shook Stiles with an unholy grip. ‘You’re on’ he practically growled._

_“Did you hear me?” Isaac asked._

_“What? No, shit, sorry, say it again will ya” Stiles said, continuing to munch on the stupid green trees, pretending they were some sort of savory dish from Italy or something. Italian was his ultimate favorite. Mm, spaghetti with meatballs, mm mm mmmm._

_“Stiles!”_

_Stiles jumped a bit, fixating his eyes on Isaac’s widened expression._

_“I’m sorry, it’s this diet dude, I can’t even-”_

_“Hello boys”_

_They both turned their heads to see Lydia walk into the break room with her customized princess coffee mug in her hand._

_“No Jackson?” Isaac asked._

_“Not today, he said he was sick but he’s not”_

_“How do you know?” Stiles asked._

_“After being his girlfriend for five years, I know everything about Jackson. His tones of voice when he says something but means the other, his dozens of grouchy facial expressions, the way he likes to eat pancake batter raw, I also know every single detail on that monkey’s body” Lydia said, pouring herself some of Isaac’s left over coffee._

_Stiles faced scrunched up, “Oh, gross dude”_

_Isaac chuckled and Lydia just shrugged._

_“Get back to work ladies” she winked before leaving the room in her tight red long sleeve dress._

_Stiles sighed, “I’m having trouble dude, winter heels, are **not** an easy thing to come up with”_

_“See that’s what I meant!” Isaac said, eyes lighting up._

_“What?”_

_“You’re so not in love with Lydia anymore”_

_Stiles’ mouth opened but no sound came out. He closed it a few seconds later and took a double take._

_“Stiles you didn’t even glance at her when she walked in, you mildly acknowledged her. And when she mentioned Jackson? Whenever she mentions Jackson like that your teeth start grinding and you roll your eyes but you didn’t today. That’s kind of crazy if you ask me”_

_“Well no one asked you!  Of course I love her! I love every strawberry blonde hair on that beautiful little head”_

_“Really?” Isaac asked, humoring Stiles._

_“Uh, yeah. Besides who are you to tell me whether I’m in love with someone. Go find a hobby” Stiles said, pushing the salad aside and leaving the room._

Okay maybe he over reacted and kindly said sorry later that same afternoon but, who was Isaac to tell him whether he loved someone or not. I mean, of course he loved Lydia…right?

A few days later, Lydia was wearing a tight brown dress, leaving her very huge cleavage to dangle in front of everyone’s eyes. Usually, on Lydia’s ‘good days’ Stiles called them, when she showed cleavage, he would stare at the mole at the top left corner of her right breast. And Stiles would stare all day, imagining himself grabbing a can of whip cream, smearing his name on top of her round jugs and just enjoy every second as he licked it all off. But that day, Stiles felt nothing towards Lydia’s cleavage. Nothing at all. In fact, that same day, Danny walked in during lunch break and Stiles couldn’t fight the urge to glance down at his butt. And God was it tight in those black jeans he wore on occasion.

Jackson somehow seemed to notice because when Stiles finally forced himself to move his eyes off Danny’s sculpted ass, Jackson’s eyes met his. He saw confusion and aggressiveness, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. But that day, Jackson almost seemed…angry?

And it finally hit him as he laid down to sleep that night. He was no longer in love with Lydia Martin.

Okay so maybe he wasn’t in love with Lydia anymore. And maybe these past few weeks he’s been beginning to check out every good-looking guy he sees but no, Stiles isn’t gay! That’s crazy. Absolutely, positively and insanely one hundred percent crazy.

Yeah Stiles was gay. And he knew it. He felt it. But how? How could he just switch like that? Or was he always gay and Lydia was his only exception that blinded him for 10 years?

“So” Lydia paused, adjusting her dress, “As you guys know, your secretaries are arriving today, I suppose you guys are quite excited” Lydia said pursing her lips.

“Finally!” Stiles almost yelled, grinning.

“Some, more than others” she commented, eyes widening a bit. “Be nice with them okay, it’s their first day and if anyone is going to treat them bad it’ll be me” she said smiling.

“So” Isaac mumbled, “We know Stiles’ gets Scott, do you know who I’m getting?” he asked with his gentle tone.

Stiles chest boasted at the words of him working with his best friend. He just couldn’t wait.

“Actually,” Lydia perked up, “You’re getting Scott” she said nonchalantly.

Stiles head turned almost immediately, leaving his neck to make the loudest crack he’s ever heard a bone make. Isaac’s face twitched at the sound and Lydia cringed.

“Shit! Ow ow ow” Stiles yelled, slapping a hold of his now throbbing neck.

He heard Jackson burst into laughter and Lydia scold him as Stiles rubbed his neck exceedingly.

“What-What are you talking about Lydia, Scott’s my secretary!” Stiles whined, standing up.

Lydia looked up and smiled.

“No, he’s not. He’s Isaac’s.”

“What? Why?! C’mon you know we’re best friends!”

“I’m aware” Lydia nodded, her strawberry blonde streaks brushing the sides of her face as she sipped on her water.

“Well then why isn’t Scott with-”

“Because I think Scott can really be good for Isaac” Lydia interjected.

“What-what are you talking about you phycopathic-oookay, I’m backing off” Stiles murmured as Lydia inched him into the wall, staring him dead in the eyes.

“Stiles for once just stay out of the way. Scott will be-”

The elevator bell rang, interrupting Lydia’s close but incredibly intimidating reprimand.

Everyone’s heads snapped towards the elevator only to see Danny step through. The room sighed, happy not to be leaving their new workers with the already idea that they’re crazy.

Danny looked around while his eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

“Am I that unwelcomed?” he asked awkwardly.

“What’s up?” Jackson said half-smiling and breaking the silence.

“Shut up Jackson” Lydia snapped, “Go upstairs and file the paperwork” she said walking back to the couch and signally Danny to have a seat next to her.

Danny looked up at Jackson and then down at the ground. Jackson glared at Lydia but she didn’t seem to notice as she poured Danny a cup of water.

Jackson growled almost silently but enough for Stiles to hear as walked off towards the elevator.

“Just in time Danny! Stiles and Isaac here are finally getting their secretaries today” Lydia said excitingly, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knee caps.

“Yeah and I don’t get to work with my best friend” Stiles murmured, rolling his eyes.

“It’s 7:57, they’ll be here any minute” Isaac noted.

Shit, who was Stiles gonna get if it wasn’t Scott? Some old dude with barely any sense of typing skills? A grouchy mean lady? Someone he could hate, even more than Jackson? No, not possible.

Suddenly there was an elevator ding, and the whole room’s eyes shifted.

Shit. Stiles was praying he’d at least get along with this person.

And then he walked in. This tall, definitely strong, Adonis built guy. With his hair done up in a tiny fohawk. He was wearing a black flannel and dark jeans and his lips, cold and hard, made into a perfect serious face that made Stiles wonder if this guy had ever smiled. His 5 o’clock shadow making Stiles physically contain himself from running over and jumping on him right then and there.

He couldn’t get his eyes off of him.

Lydia stood up and greeted herself. Not including Scott since they already knew each other.

Speaking of Scott, where is-

“Hey man!”

Stiles stumbled forward, feeling Scott’s weight hang onto his back.

“Yeah, a hello would be nice” Stiles choked, “you know I’m lanky!”

Scott jumped off and grinned.

“That’s why I did it” he said.

“Stiles”

Stiles turned to see Lydia’s cold green eyes staring into his. Then his eyes wandered to him. The mysterious looking guy with no emotion standing right next to Lydia.

“Stiles, meet Derek Hale. Derek Hale, meet your new boss, Stiles Stilinski”

At first Stiles had no idea what to do. I mean, what do you do when this hot hunk of a guy is now who you’re going to work with for the next few months, maybe even years, is just standing there! I mean, how could he possibly handle that without being able to jack off during the day. Jesus, this isn’t gonna work.

“Hi” Stiles mumbled softly.

“Hi” Derek said swiftly.

Okay so maybe that wasn’t the deep Dean Winchester voice he was expecting to hear but god it was sexy.

“Hi” Stiles repeated. Oh god. Oh god he’s an idiot.

Lydia rolled her eyes and took Derek aside.

Stiles sighed. God if he can’t even say hi to the guy how is he supposed to tell him what to do, unless he’s on the bed naked and demanding things like a dominatrix, this isn’t gonna work. He’s too hot, oh god. Oh god. Get it together Stiles.

He turned around, helplessly trying to get away from Derek’s perfect physique and landed his eyes on his best friend talking to Isaac and Danny.

“So you do the magazines? That’s pretty legit Dannyboy” Scott smiled.

Danny shrugged as Stiles walked in on the convo.

“You know, I’ve told him a million times, the magazine would be so much better with a picture of me just posing shirtless ya know? You know how many sales we’d make?” Stiles grinned, nodding his head.

Danny rolled his eyes while Isaac and Scott held in a laugh.

“What?” Stiles asked, “Am I not-Danny,” Stiles murmured, taking a seat next to him, a little too close maybe.

“Danny, do you um, do you-”

“Find him attractive” Scott finished.

“Thank you Scott” Stiles added, not taking his eyes off Danny.

He shifted in his seat, not bothering to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Well-”

But Stiles didn’t hear. He was too busy biting off a sentence from a different conversation.

“…So that’s all you need to know Derek. I’m upstairs if you ever need me. Or if you just need me to hit Stiles, I’ll do that too”

“Hey okay, just completely undermine my power to him on his first day!” Stiles yelled.

Lydia smirked, “I’ll be in my office freaks” she said forcefully before walking her smooth hips away.

Fuck.

“Yeah, I should get going too” Danny said standing up, “I actually don’t know why I came down here in the first place” he said with a confused look plastered on his face. He then caught sight of Derek and his face brightened up.

“Hey, I’m Danny” he said extending his hand out.

“Derek” Derek said grabbing hold of Danny’s hand and shaking it with a tough grip by the looks of it.

“Have fun, if you get annoyed, just smack him” Danny smirked.

“Hey-c’mon, what is with this guys!” Stiles said raising his lanky arms in defeat.

Isaac smirked.

“He’s not so bad” he whispered to Derek, shaking his hand. “I’m Isaac”

“And I’m Scott” Scott added, making his huge puppy smile.

“Great” Derek said quickly.

“I guess we should get to work” Isaac mumbled, “I already set up your desk for you man” Isaac said, bumping Scott in the shoulder with his.

“Aw dude, really, awesome, I hope it’s better than Jackson’s. I heard it’s really bad by what Stiles here tells me. Is the wedding off or something?”

“Oh, my god” Stiles said, opened mouth. How clueless can his friend be?

“We do _not_ want to get into that right now” Isaac grinned, “Let’s go?”

“Yeah dude,” Scott wiped his head back, “we’ll go out for lunch?”

“Right” Stiles nodded.

Soon, the door closed behind Scott, which left a silent Derek and a socially awkward Stiles.

“So, you see the thing is, I didn’t actually build the desk. I just, kind of figured you know, Scott would do it ‘cause I thought you know, he’d be my…but you know you’re totally cool too with your big muscles and everything so maybe it’s not a problem, I mean you can build it right now, maybe I could even you know, help you, if you want, but only if you want me to I mean-”

“I get it” Derek said, no smile appearing any time soon apparently.

“Right so, this way” Stiles murmured a little too fast as he walked off towards his office and of course, glanced back a few times to see if Derek was still following. He half expected him to just totally leave and quit, why would someone like him work for someone like Stiles? Derek should be in the modeling agency for all he knows.

“You know, you should totally be a model” Stiles said opening the door to his office.

Derek caught his eye but didn’t say a word. It was more like a deathly stare. He was so unreadable. No, he was readable. He hated Stiles.

“So, totally cliché, I actually bought this for me and-well, me and you I should say, look” Stiles said grinning and holding up a pair of newly bought mugs.

They were both white with black letters printed out on each.

One said, _Batman_. The other, _Robin_.

Stiles held the _Robin_ mug out to Derek.

“You know, since we’re a team!” Stiles said eagerly. But Derek wasn’t biting.

Stiles smile fainted just a bit.

“Or you could be Batman!” he said holding out the _Batman_ mug. Even though he did not want to give that one away. Stiles was always Batman. No matter how tall and lanky.

Derek didn’t respond. He sort of just, stared.

“Orrr…not” he said bowing his head down.

Right, he totally gets it. This beautiful dude walks in and gets assigned to work for Stiles Stilinski? Yeah, Stiles wouldn’t be in a good mood either. So that’s why he gets Derek’s silence. He doesn’t want to talk to him. In fact, I’m sure he’s gonna try making the least minimal contact he can ever have with Stiles every day. He gets it. Why would he even bother? Derek would never ever be interested-

And then a weight was lifted off of his right hand.

He looked up to see Derek holding the Batman mug in his hand.

“Thanks” he said looking down at the mug.

And Stiles swore he saw Derek’s mouth twitch up a bit.

Nah. No, that wasn’t a smile on his face.

Because there was no way in hell Stiles could make Derek smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm nervous! I always make stories and then end up deleting it all later because I fail -hyperventilation-


	3. Not Just Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries.  
> Stiles also walks in on something totally uncalled for.  
> Stiles eats Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys.  
> x

Stiles watched as Derek’s tough physique bent up and down, moving and grunting every now in then as he set up his new desk. Stiles almost had to leave the room; he was so distracted by this great man’s body. This man that of course, had to be the most anti-social person in the entire world.

Almost done with his desk, Stiles watched his bicep curl in as his arm wrenched in a screw. He couldn’t stop himself.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles murmured, not sure if he could even hear him on account of the crack his voice made.

But he heard him.

Derek’s head turned swiftly, meeting Stiles’ eyes with a hard holding glare.

“Hi” Stiles offered, “I just um, it’s your first day so, do you maybe want to, I don’t know grab lunch with the coolest guys in the building?” he asked grinning.

Derek’s eyebrow moved up in question.

“Me and Scott” Stiles said reassuring him. Lunch was only two and a half hours away and he didn’t particularly want Derek to spend it alone. Plus, maybe Scott could get him to talk. He’s always been better with people compared to Stiles’ quite often, hyper active ramblings he settled with every time he met someone new. It was a mystery on how he and Scott became friends. But then again, it was fourth grade.

“No” he said almost immediately before turning his back to Stiles once again.

Right. Of course.

“Okay, that’s-yeah” Stiles murmurs. Derek didn’t even bother to glance back.

Stiles wonders whats goes through this extremely sour man’s mind. He watches Derek as the minutes pass. Is that creepy? Extremely. Is he going to stop? He doesn’t think he can.

“Do you um, need any help or something? I took woodshop one year in high school I’m pretty sure I know my way around wood” Stiles said grinning.

Derek kept his mouth silent as he reached for the nails he needed.

“I got it” he mumbled solemnly.

Stiles didn’t even bother to reply. He ushered a simple nod but was sure Derek didn’t even notice.

He watches Derek work. His neck veins visible to any wandering eye. The way he grunts every now and then when he’s squeezed into a rough position. The way his broad shoulders bend as he screws the nail in tight. God why can’t he just forget the nail and just screw Stiles inst-

“What are you staring at?”

Stiles snapped back into reality. And reality unfortunately meant meeting Derek’s glaring green orbs. Holy hell. How could Stiles even fathom that Derek could be even the _slightest_ bit interested in him because A) Stiles was completely lanky and not anyone’s type at all, B) Derek obviously had better things to do by the look on his perfectly chiseled face, he does not, and will never ever want to be here and C) Derek is too hot to be gay. He probably loves tits and whatever else. He probably likes Lydia! Jesus why didn’t that cross Stiles’ mind. Of course. The only person he’s actually bothered to talk to without a sign of hatred in his face.

“Nothing no just, waiting for time to pass I didn’t mean to be…staring”

Derek nodded slowly, turning back to his almost finished work of art. No sign of ‘I’m going to kill you’ noted on his face. Which was good.

“So, did you like Lydia?” Stiles asked as he sat back down in his already cold computer chair; trying so hard to make it seem like he didn’t really care about Derek’s answer. Like it was just another way used to kill time ‘till lunch.

He tried so hard not to look back at him but he feels his stare on him and he just can’t handle that pressure! He looks.

Derek’s eyebrow rises.

“Like did I like her as my boss or did I _like_ her?”

Stiles doesn’t move. He can’t read Derek’s eyes.

“Both” he murmurs, still unsure about how Derek would react.

“She seems nice” he muttered, “but not my type”

_Then what is your type?_

“That’s funny, Lydia seems to be everyone’s type” Stiles pointed out.

“Then I assume you like her?” Derek asked, finishing the last few touches on his newly made desk.

“Been pining ever since elementary dude” Stiles pointed out, thinking back to the time in middle school when he brought her flowers for her birthday and then found the flowers horridly stepped on, smeared all over the concrete floor on the way to his bus stop. That was a terrible day. “But, it’s different now. I don’t think I love her anymore” he noted.

Derek simply nodded and then there was silence. Again.

“So, what’s your favorite color?” Stiles asked, clicking his mouse buttons to make it seem like he was actually doing something. Plus he needed something, anything to keep his eyes off Derek’s insistent biceps.

“Black”

“Black is not a color”

“It’s a color to me”

“It’s not a color, it doesn’t count. Just admit it, it’s pink”

Derek looked over at Stiles’ wide grin with a mocking glare.

“Who says black’s not a color”

“I don’t know, the laws of physics!”

Derek held his glare.

“Black is a mixture of all the colors together. It’s heavier than all the colors. That’s why it’s so horrible to wear on hot days ‘cause you’ll sweat like crazy and speaking of sweating, you’re sweating a lot, which is completely gross dude”

And if it could have, Derek’s glare would have hardened even more.

“Do you like, want a towel or an extra shirt?” Stiles asked as he rolled around in his computer chair.

“Who carries extra shirts?”

“Well” Stiles started.

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it” Derek said mindlessly.

“ _Dude_ ” Stile’s voice heightened, “I only carry extra shirts ‘cause on apple sauce day, I always get my shirts stained.”

“Apple sauce day?”

“Well, Lydia always likes to bring snacks in everyday and it’s kinda like a routine, like on Tuesdays she brings graham crackers and today is Monday so it’s apple-”

“How long have you worked here?”

That was unexpected.

“2 years”

“2 years and you still manage to get apple sauce on your shirt every Monday, I may have over-estimated you” Derek said with a mocking tone.

But Stiles didn’t care. He took what he could get.  He over-estimated him. _He took the time to estimate him_.

“Hey, no you can’t just do that; you can’t judge me based on apple-sauce day that’s just unfair”

Derek snorted.

“Take that back”

“No”

“Wha-why?”

Derek didn’t reply. He stayed silent as Stiles stared him down. He knew Derek knew he was staring, but he made no effort to turn.

Stiles huffed, “So, extra shirt?”

Derek grunted in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Stiles said trying to hold back a grin as he reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a red, _visionbased_ t-shirt.

“So the restrooms are down the-oookay yeah, or do that” Stiles murmured.

It was too late. Derek was already halfway through removing his sweat stained black flannel. And god dammit if there was ever a time that Stiles actually needed a muzzle to shut himself up it would be now. He held himself back from groaning at the sight of this Adonis body exposed. He watched open mouthed as Derek’s body showed itself with undeniable perfection. He glanced slowly throughout each muscle, not failing to notice the swirl tattoo on Derek’s central back.

Jesus it was his first day here and Stiles’ already managed to get him half-naked.

_Look away Stiles._

He makes himself look away, biting his lip unintentionally.           

“Mr…”

“Stiles. Just, call me Stiles”

Derek nodded slightly, turning around so his front faced Stiles. And wow, that’s all he had to say. Wow.

“Too tight” he said. His lips in a perfect line.

“I-okay” Stiles murmured before reaching into his bottom drawer again. A green polo, _god no_. An old gray blazer, _nope_. A black v-neck he accidently bought in a large, _cool_.

He tossed it to Derek carelessly, unaware that he wasn’t actually facing Stiles. Stiles was two seconds away before warning him before Derek instantaneously whipped his arm back and caught the black v-neck without so much as a single glance back.

“Woah dude”

But by the time Stiles finished saying dude, the v-neck was already securely wrapped around Derek’s flawless body.

“Right, I forgot that including the very perfect way your face has been cemented, you’d also have to be perfect at doing practically everything else in your life” Stiles murmured.

“What?”

“What-no, nothing” Stiles said, trying to cover up any clues of what he’d said.

Silence.

“So, first job Derek, I need you to sort out the sketches I made, according alphabetically.”

“That’s it?”

“For now, yeah, Winter Season just ended and Spring’s starting so I just need to push out the last few designs for Winter and we’re set to start planning for Spring”

Derek nodded in acknowledgement as Stiles set a huge regrettable pile of paperwork on his desk, noticing more things than he should have.

“I should get you a name plaque” Stiles smiled.

“No, you shouldn’t”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the important one here”

Stiles thought back to his first day. Lydia didn’t say much as she handed Stiles his golden plaque, his name inscribed perfectly. Although it saying “Stiles” instead of his actual name, which was way too long and for the record, way too embarrassing. But Stiles loved it, and _Derek Hale_ was a nice name. Certainly nice enough to be inscribed on gold.

“What, you should have one too”

“Maybe I don’t want one”

“But Derek Hale is a total badass name, makes you seem like the mysterious type of guy that secretly kills people for a living, oh my god dude! What if I’m right, what if you’re a murderer! I wouldn’t doubt” Stiles said amusingly, rocking his head.

Meanwhile, Derek was visibly irritated.

“Maybe I don’t like it” he concluded.

“Maybe _I_ do”

“Does your opinion actually matter in deciding whether I want a plaque with my name on it?”

“But I’m offering to get it”

“And I’m denying your offer”

“Why!”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m trying to be nice”

“Well I don’t need it”

“I never said you needed it! I’m just-”

“Boys”

They both turned swiftly, each grateful they were leaving their pointless bickering but sure that wouldn’t nearly be the last of it.

“Is everything alright?” Lydia asked, pursing her lip glossed lips.

“Perfect” Stiles mumbled.

“Getting along?” She asked quizzingly.

Silence.

“Good, I’m expecting the sketches in before work ends,” she said mindlessly, “and Jesus Stiles, you look like a fifth grader can you dress any better than that? It’s been 12 years, let me say. I’m sure Derek’s not impressed.”

Stiles didn’t respond. Instead he took a deep breath in and slapped his head into his hand, nodding slowly.

“Have a sweet day boys” Lydia said puckering her lips at them before leaving the room swiftly.

Stiles huffed, too embarrassed to even glance at Derek. He stared down at his plain red t-shirt and kacky colored pants. This is not cool.

Without realizing, Stiles picked himself off his chair and raced outside after her.

He called, stopping a few steps outside the door to his office.

“Lydia!”

She turned smoothly, in question.

“Yes?”

“What was that?”

“What was what?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“That! Back there! You were totally, and unnecessarily…”

She raised her eyebrow in question, authorizing him to spit it all out.

“Mean” Stiles muttered.

Lydia laughed out loud.

“Are you joking?”

“Not right now”

“I’m always like that! Don’t you already know how this game works Stiles?”

Stiles stared straight, watching her lips curve.

“Um, well yeah but-”

“How’s today any different?”

“It’s not but you’re usually not that mean”

Lydia scoffed.

“That is a complete lie” Lydia smirked, crossing her arms “You know it, I know it, and Derek probably knows it too” she added.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, mouth gaping.

“I don’t know Stiles, what does it mean?”

“Nothing” Stiles concluded immediately.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed, practically drilling them into Stiles’ skull.

“People really need to stop lying to me” she mused, “I’ll figure it out” she said before tossing her hair behind her and doing the famous Lydia-walk out.

It wasn’t until the elevator doors closed her out that Stiles realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled, letting the good feeling of air sooth him.

Jesus Christ, _what was that?_

Stiles rolled his eyes over the still-filled tension in the room, despite him being completely alone in the vast space.

He fixed his shirt, rolling back into his office but not before almost jumping out of his clothes because Derek was completely in his circle of space.

“What did you tell her?” he asked, arms crossed into a tight ‘X’.

“Dude what- _what?_ And why are you so insanely close to me?” Stiles asked, using his arms to express himself. Something he often does.

Derek didn’t say anything; he just met Stiles’ eyes.

“I mean besides the fact that you haven’t tried to make any sort of conversation what’s so ever with me, you suddenly want in on my business?”

Still silence.

“Yeah I didn’t think so!”

Derek growled and Stiles flinched.

They stood staring at each other before Stiles let out a small sigh.

“Look I didn’t mean it in a mean way just, we’re gonna be working together now, shouldn’t we at least get along you know?”

Stiles met Derek eyes hesitantly until Derek ushered a single word.

“No”

Stiles stayed silent. Right, of course.

~

The next two hours were spent silently. Consisting of Derek’s effort filled paperwork session and Stiles’ not so effort filled online chess session, yelling out the word ‘dammit’ every time the computer made a smart move. Which was every move it made. And every time he did, Derek would glance, looking Stiles over before returning to his work. And God, Stiles sure felt it; the man’s eyes on him. He just wasn’t sure why he hated him so much.

Stiles looked up awkwardly, watching as Derek stacked through the files. He watched his fare but very large hands smooth through papers. He watched the stern way his cheeks folded in on themselves, producing a permanent scowl Stiles thought would never go away. He watched the black fabric of his shirt wrap around Derek’s bicep. Even in a large, the man has so much to show. God how he wondered how he smelled. Maybe if he just walked over and took a large-

“You’re doing it again” Derek said, not bothering to glance up.

Stiles mouth gaped open but no words came out. He closed it and then looked back at his computer.

“What-what are youuuu, um, talking about?” he mumbled, not sure if Derek heard anyways. Not over the embarrassment coted all over Stiles’ words.

“You know what I’m talking about” Derek said simply.

Stiles gawked but then stopped himself 3 seconds after. He is not going to give this guy the benefit of knowing that yes, he is hot, and yes, Stiles _definitely_ had gaybies for him.

Instead, Stiles just shut his mouth and pretended to be interested in most likely, his hundredth loss of another chess game.

And God it was one of the most awkward two hours of his life, and that can definitely be considered an understatement. Until the the clock hand striked twelve.

“Oh, hey, look at that, lunch time! Gotta go” Stiles rushed quickly, not bothering to grab his keys or his phone.

_Fuck._

_Okay Stiles, fuck it. Don’t you dare go back in there._

He breathed in heavily before heading towards Isaac’s office. He stormed in, letting out a huge sigh as the door closed behind him.

“Dude you would not believe-”

Stiles stopped. He had to stop.

For one, Isaac and Scott weren’t even acknowledging his now renowned presence and two, Isaac was showing Scott how to do something on the computer. You see, that last part sounds normal right? _Wrong._ Isaac was completely into Scott’s space. Like if Scott turned, he’d be practically snogging the guy. And the thing is, Scott didn’t seem at all bothered by that. Not like how he always tells Stiles to get out of his space if he’s even the slightest bit too close. This is just way too uncomfortable for Stiles to see.

So, he did what he always did when Alison and Scott had a moment. He cleared his throat.

Isaac jumped up immediately and Scott turned back with a blush, no doubt. Stiles smirked.

“Interrupting?”

“Nope, no, not all” Scott said quickly, “Let’s go to lunch” he said grabbing his car keys and muttering a really quick ‘bye’ to Isaac as he yanked Stiles out of the room.

“So-”

“We’re not talking about it”

“Then I won’t tell you about my time with Derek”

“I don’t want to hear it” Scott said as they reached the parking lot. “The guy’s a total grump, I tried making conversation and he told me to shut up”

Stiles laughed, “That’s not even the half of what I got”

“See, I feel bad for you man”

“Nah, I’ll get used to it”

“Why because you’ve got the hots for ‘em?” Scott asked with that stupid grin he holds whenever he thinks Stiles’ likes someone.

“Not that stupid grin, man I shouldn’t of told you! Not every guy I see I’m gonna wanna bang Scott”

“Hey I never said that” he said raising his arms in defense. “I’m just saying-” he mumbled, getting into the front seat of his new accord his mom got him. I swear he gets too much. While Stiles here, still drives his jeep.

“I’m just saying that I saw the way you looked at him” Scott said, roaring the engine to life. He turned, meeting Stiles’ eyes.

“You can’t hide things from your best friend” he smirked.

Stiles wanted to slap the smirk right off his face.

“Did you tell him you had gaybies for him?”

“What? _No!_ ”

“C’mon he could maybe play for the other team. Get him before Danny works his charm” Scott said grinning.

“Can we just _go_?”

“How does gay sex even work, I mean is it enjoyable?”

“ _Scott!_ ”

“Fine, fine, but you have to tell me everything at Applebee’s”

“There is nothing to tell, provided the fact that I’m a sad, sad virgin, and we are not going to Applebee’s, we’re going Italian yo”

“You know I hate Italian!” Scott whined as they finally started driving, “Don’t you have a deal with your dad anyways? A deal with the devil”

“You go where I tell you McCall. Meatballs!” Stiles yelled, fist-pumping the air.

Scott undoubtedly rolled his eyes.

~

Stiles sighed, he was full; and he did not want to get out of the freaking car. Because Derek Hale is waiting inside the building? _Yes._

“C’mon dude, I want to go inside already” Scott said, climbing out of the car.

“To…talk to Isaac?” Stiles said trying not to sound too concerned.

“No, I just have a lot of work” Scott said, walking in front of him towards the main entrance.

Stiles shrugged. He, _so_ did not want to go back to Derek.

“I don’t want to go back Scott” Stiles said, stressing out and biting his knuckles.

“You’ll be fine. I’m sure he’s into you” Scott reassured, trying to calm Stiles nerves.

“He’s not, I’m embarrassing myself Scott, I’m gonna end up alone and bitter and, _alone_. I can’t even believe-”

Stiles stopped himself as the elevator door slid open.

“Ok dude, see you at 4” Scott said shoulder bumping Stiles.

“Yeah man” Stiles mumbled.

“Hey” Scott yelled, already across the room “Be you, no one’s better than you!” he said before finally entering Isaac’s office.

Stiles barely smiled before he noticed Derek walking from the lunch room and back into his office.

He watched his bulky arms swing and his sweet, _sweet_ ass move.

No, Stiles isn’t giving up. At least not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it...Too slow? Or too fast? Or is the story going just right? Tell me what you think, it definitely matters. Love you! xxx


	4. Misha and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles has a plan, and he finds great help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just begin by saying I AM AN ASSHOLE AND I DO INDEED KNOW IT. I am sooooo sorry guys, you delicate, beautiful, loving readers, if you're even still reading this. Agh, I took so long, WEEKS, to re-upoad. You should murder me, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. Seriously, I just, I got MAJOR writer's block, I was totally stuck...and then I totally got into Merlin and you don't want to hear my life stories but omg here it is, it's kinda okay, I already started on the next but hopefully more ideas flow through me ya know omg but guys I really am sorry ok, love you! Really hope this chap is good enough for you to keep reading, GAH. Xx

Stiles sat, watching Gossip Girl (shut up) on his new TV and occasionally leaning his head back to catch the pretzel fish he threw in the air with his mouth.

Moving out of his dad’s was one of the best things he’d ever done; but also the hardest.

Looking for his new apartment was easy; especially since he’d always had his eyes on this building. Picking out his new cat, Misha, was easy. He was an extremely small orange tabby cat who loved to purr _all the time_ , and walk all over his face, like there wasn’t any other space in the entire apartment… Settling into his new king sized bed worked him wonders but leaving his dad pained him. He missed his bacon, eggs and sausage in the morning (considering Stiles only knew how to make cereal, which is pretty sad for a 22 year old guy). He missed his rants whenever he came home from work, after dealing with an idiot. He missed his ‘What the hell are you doing up so late boy?’ which he always received at about 1 AM every few nights. In all fairness, Stiles had to get himself off some time and during the day always made him paranoid. At least now he could do it whenever he wanted, which was a quite a few times a day (shamelessly of course).

Point was, he missed everything but he knew he had to let himself fly someday. Even when everyone thought he’d fall and crash. Including Scott.

Stiles sighed. Blair was everything.

So was Derek’s sweet ass.

He hasn’t thought about Derek for at most one minute. That’s actually unbelievable since for the past week he hasn’t been able to think of much else. Not even spring heels. Which are his favorite season.

But God did Derek really hate him. The past few days all he’s wanted to do is get one nice sentence out of the guy without having his head bit off.

_“So, I’ve been thinking, what should the main color be for this year’s spring; light blue or yellow? We had pink last year” Stiles said wandering off into his thoughts._

_“Do what you want”_

_“Okay grumpy gills, I’d just like a second opinion”_

_Derek flipped his paperwork in response._

So you see, the relationship is completely one sided. Most of his relationships with people were but he was so determined to get Derek to like him.

But it’s been a week, and if he doesn’t show a little kindness now, he never will.

Stiles pouted, thinking of how much he wanted Derek and how much that actually scared him. He barely knew this big emotionally constipated guy. This guy who for the record, is the complete opposite of Stiles. Quiet, bitter, strongly built. So you see where the confusion comes in.

He didn’t want to like Derek. Who would want to like a guy so sour and unwelcoming? No one. So why did Stiles?

He picked up Misha, placing him on the broadness of his bare white, moled filled chest. Misha meowed, unsatisfied with the interruption of his peaceful slumber. He widened his bright blue eyes and Stiles drowned in them.

“Misha Misha” Stiles grinned, picking up the beautiful coated cat and snuggling their noses together. Misha purred, placing a paw on Stiles’ cheek.

“Why can’t Derek be like you” Stiles mused. Misha meowed in response.

“Right, I forgot he’s completely incapable of any emotion besides hatred” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, but they didn’t get far. Landing on the two stacks of _Lydia M Queen’s Shoes_ magazines he had on top of his blackened coffee table. One of them opened to Danny’s advice column page.

Oh he knows exactly what he has to do.

 

~

 

Danny Mahealani sat in his clear glass desk, biting the tip of his cherry red pen. Publishing is in two days and he’s missing about four pages he needs to get in. Two of them being the advice column. Most people nowadays only email about break-ups. At first it was fun, the best part of his job, but now? It’s a bit of a drag.

_“How do I get over this?”_

_“When will the pain stop?”_

_“Why do I feel like this?”_

_“Can I key his car?”_

It was getting much out of hand. Because really, there’s not much advice to hand out there. Break ups are simple. Go out with your friends. Don’t think too much. Let time do its job.

Danny was certainly letting time do its job. But it was so hard. Especially when he still loves him. And he knows he loves him back.

“Danny Mahelini?”

Danny looked up at a guy, boy he should say, wearing a grey postal delivery uniform.

“It’s _Mahealani_ , yeah?”

“Delivery” the kid said, grinning awkwardly.

Danny watched as he fidgeted in his place. He must be new. He certainly looked like it. What was he, fifteen?

“Are you…gonna give it to me?” Danny asked, meeting the boys’ eyes. He was handsome. Surely he’d be much more handsome later on. He looked like a young Leonardo DiCaprio except without the cheap nine dollar haircut.

The kid bit his lip hard nervously before nodding and turning back. He walked in five seconds later holding a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand and a purple vase in the other.

“What the-”

“I don’t know. I just deliver” the boy said, stuffing the bouquet into the vase and placing it on what little space Danny had left on his desk. “I’m Joe” he said with a widened grin.

Danny sat wide eyed.

“How many um-” Danny asked, stopping mid-sentence as he eyed all of the perfectly red blossomed roses.

“40”

“Did you get a name by any chance?”

“No but there’s a card stuffed somewhere in there” the kid said, arranging the flowers.

“Great, just, leave them”

“I can’t”

“Why’s tha-”

“I got clear instructions to read the card aloud to you.” He said, interrupting Danny.

Danny sighed, slapping his hand onto his forehead.

“Get it over with”

Joe nodded. Taking a deep breath as he stepped towards the vase.

He dug his hand into the bouquet, fishing for the card Danny so desperately wanted to read as soon as the kid mentioned its existence.

He dug it out. The little pink envelope that read ‘Danny’ on the cover.

Danny pursed his lips. He wanted it opened but he didn’t want it opened.

Joe, not noticing Danny’s offness, took out the small flimsy card.

He paused, reading it, then meets Danny’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want me to read this?”

“You were told to do so” Danny muttered, not wanting to read the card himself.

Joe nodded and started,

_“Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_So are my balls_

_Without you,_

_Love,_

_Jacks-”_

Danny’s eyes met Stiles as he walked through his office door.

“You should get back to work” Danny rushed, cutting Joe off loudly.

“Okay”

“Okay”

“Okay” he said finally before rushing off and leaving the small card lying on his desk.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow up.

“What was-oh my god dude what the hell, who? Tell me who” Stiles said, grinning excitingly as he stared down the roses.

“No one important” Danny said in the most serious voice he could portray. But nothing ever seems to phase Stiles.

“Oh c’mon, don’t hide it Dannyboy”

“It’s no one” he said, crushing the white card with his right arm, “What do you want, I’m busy”

“I…need a favor” Stiles said, leaning on Danny’s desk.

“Last time I did you a favor, I broke a law to retrieve a stupid text from Lydia, that wasn’t even sent to you” Danny said, not bothering to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“And I regard you kindly in my heard forever for that”

“No”

“You don’t even know what I need”

“If it’s from me, I could only imagine”

“I don’t want gay sex, at least not from you”

Danny raised both his eyebrows as Stiles mouth fell in shock of what he just said.

“I didn’t uh-I didn’t mean that I wanted-it’s just-Jesus Christ” Stiles sighed.

Danny laughed, forgetting about the roses for a bit.

“Sorry I-I’ll just go”

“No, now you have to tell me” Danny said, stopping Stiles where he stood.

Stiles turned slowly, “You’re evil” he whispered.

“I know, it keeps me awake at night” Danny said, smirking in remembrance of those same exact words being said to him sophomore year by Stiles himself.

“I was just wonderinggg, if you have your advice column done yet?”

“I don’t”

“Awesome that’s all I need bye” Stiles rushed, attempting to run out the door.

“Stop”

Stiles stopped, sighing.

“Just tell me, I’ll help you. If I can”

Stiles’ head hung as he looked up at the ceiling.

“I like someone” Stiles murmured.

“And?”

“And he doesn’t even acknowl-”

“ _he_?”

Stiles turned, meeting Danny’s eyes.

“Yeah” he sighed, “It’s a he”

They both stared at each other, not saying a word. Stiles, looking shamefully while Danny was narrowing his eyes, trying to figure if this was just a joke but it didn’t seem like it.

And there it was. The whole wordless conversation with their eyes. Danny’s had it plenty of times whenever he comes out to people. They meet eyes, exchanging the ‘I get it, I accept you’ with the ‘thank you, most people don’t’. Except Danny had the feeling that Stiles doesn’t bother telling people at all. Maybe that’s why he acts as if he’s still in love with Lydia when everyone knows he’s not. Danny figured he was just scared to like anyone else. Lydia’s practically all he’s ever known. Constant rejection is his territory.

“That’s, great Stiles.”

Stiles nodded slightly, taking a seat on one of Danny’s chairs in front of his desk.

“Yeah but, I’m completely invisible. I mean, not completely invisible, he kind of has to talk to me, but he avoids me at all costs. I’m just not on his radar. I’m not even sure he’s you know, playing for the other team but-he’s just so anti-social you know? I don’t know why I want him. This sucks”

“And you want my help?”

“I just want to get to know him” Stiles sighed.

This was strange, but it made Danny feel somewhat excited. Of course he’d help Stiles, this is just what he wanted. A chase, something exciting.

“Okay” Danny said, smiling.

Stiles’ head shot up, “Okay?”

“Okay” Danny repeated.

“Okay!” Stiles shouted.

“Don’t do that”

“Right” he said smiling eagerly.

“Okay so, how do you know him? Is he a family friend, or?”

“I…”

“I kinda need to know”

Stiles nodded, “I…work with him”

Danny blinked, thinking. It couldn’t be Scott, and Isaac, Isaac could be a possibility but he doubted it. Isaac was nice, despite the shyness.

“So he’s here?”

“Basically” Stiles mumbled.

“It’s not Isaac is it?”

Stiles shook his head.

Danny gaped, “Jackson?” he asked, voice shaky. Jackson seemed to make sense. _Jackson._

Stiles’ eyes popped out.

“GOD NO”

Danny let himself laugh in relief that swam through him.

“That kind of hurts my pride Dannyboy, who do you think I am?”

“A self-imprudent ADHD 22 year old with no sense of social skills”

“That hurts” Stiles’ whined mockingly. As if he hasn’t heard it a million times over.

Danny raised his eyebrows, implying him to continue.

Stiles bit his nail, looking down at Danny’s perfect tile.

“It’s…it’s Derek” he muttered.

“Derek?”

“Derek” Stiles repeated, letting out a deep breath.

“Your secretary”

“Unfortunately”

Danny grinned. Because, who wouldn’t be attracted to the fine piece of leathery mystery?

“You’re grinning, why are you grinning, is this funny to you? Am I not good enough for him, no I know I’m not. I shouldn’t of bothered, sorry I just thought you know, with your experience that maybe, you, okay that sounded bad, not experience, I didn’t mean it like that but you know how to play the game and, not in a bad way I’m sure you’re great at it and all so-”

“Stiles” Danny snapped, stopping his crazed rant.

Stiles breathed, shaking his head slightly.

“Forget it” he sighed, running his slender hands through what little hair he had.

“He’s totally gay” Danny noted.

“What, how do you know?”

“Instinct, don’t you have any?”

“I’m afraid not, I’m new to this you know”

“Of course” Danny muttered, rolling himself to face his computer.

He opened the tab leading him to the magazine of this month, clicking on the empty advice column.

“You’re way ahead of me aren’t you?” Stiles asked.

“I always am”

 

~

 

Stiles sat hesitantly in the break room, also called the lunch room. Because it’s now lunch. He couldn’t eat. Not even the spaghetti and meatballs (without the meatballs), Scott’s mom packed for them.

“Dude you’re not eating, what’s up?” Scott asked, stuffing his mouth with the spaghetti.

“It’s nothing” Stiles noted, shooting Scott a smile and getting returned a still unsure Scott expression.

“Right” Isaac mumbled, munching on his stupidly humongous burger. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m great, my cat just, pissed on my shoes this morning” Stiles said, not thinking of a better excuse.

“I told you not to get a cat” Scott mumbled, marinara sauce covering the sides of his mouth.

“He’s fine, I just need to buy him litter, he’s perfect”

“I know I’m perfect Stilinski” Jackson said, smirking as he walked into the lunch room.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Danny walked in after him, nodding at Stiles. Today was publishing day. Today was this month’s issue, and Stiles’ was nervous as hell.

Stiles stirred his fork with his long lanky fingers, making a spin filled layer of spaghetti wrapped around his utensil.

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott leaned in, “Is it Derek? Did he ignore you again this morning?”

“I’m fine Scott!” Stiles snapped “It’s not what you think, it’s not Der-”

Scott elbowed him, thankfully, as soon as the door swished open, only to reveal a perfect looking Derek, as always. Dressed in a form fitted, black button up today that was lengthed to his elbows, and dark blue jeans.

Stiles wanted to cry at the sight of it. But he didn’t. Instead, he glanced back, meeting Danny’s eyes.

Danny smirked slightly, the left corner of his mouth rising up a bit.

 _Showtime_ , he mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's that. Comments? I don't deserve any :( aha, but seriously guys, major writer's block. Someone shoud co-write this with me, seriously, i'd dig it. Love you! And again, I am dearly sorry for the massive wait. X


End file.
